elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
Rozmaitości cesarskich wierzeń
Rozmaitości cesarskich wierzeń – ogląd Cesarskich uczonych na osiem wyznań z zakątków Cesarstwa z nie do końca określonego momentu w czasie. Najwcześniej udokumentowana znana książka autora pochodzi z 2E 582: Varieties of Faith in TamrielThe Elder Scrolls Online, choć w Różne wyznania CesarstwaThe Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind edycji wydawanej w 3E 427, autor wspomina o braku informacji o Argonianach, które we wcześniejszej wersji podał. Treść Rozmaitości cesarskich wierzeń autorstwa Brata Mikhaela Karkuxora z Cesarskiej Akademii Tom niniejszy jest owocem moich starań przedstawienia listy panteonów i boskich duchów powiązanych z najważniejszymi kulturami Tamriel. Wykaz ten w żadnym wypadku nie jest kompletny (samo miasto Cyrodiil może się bowiem poszczycić ogromną liczbą świętych i dobrych duchów). Zawiera on jedynie najważniejsze duchy czczone przez członków danej kultury. Inne et'Ada, zwłaszcza daedry, często znane są wielu kulturom, choć ich konkretne imiona podawane są tu jedynie wtedy, gdy mają one konkretne kulturowe znaczenie. Brak jakiejkolwiek wzmianki o wierzeniach Argonian z Czarnych Mokradeł wynika z mojej nieumiejętności złączenia w całość niejasnych i sprzecznych opisów, do jakich mam dostęp. OSIEM PANTEONÓW CYRODIIL: Akatosh, Dibella, Arkay, Zenithar, Mara, Stendarr, Kynaret, Julianos, Shezarr, Tiber Septim, Morihaus, Reman SKYRIM: Alduin, Dibella, Orkey, Tsun, Mara, Stuhn, Kyne, Jhunal, Shor, Ysmir, Herma-Mora, Maloch ALTMEROWIE: Auri-El, Trinimac, Magnus, Syrabane, Y'ffre, Xarxes, Mara, Stendarr, Lorkhan, Phynaster BOSMEROWIE: Auri-El, Y'ffre, Arkay, Z'en, Xarxes, Baan Dar, Mara, Stendarr, Lorkhan, Herma-Mora, Jone, Jode DUNMEROWIE: Almalexia, Vivek, Sotha Sil, Boethiah, Mefala, Azura, Lorkhan, Nerevar, Molag Bal, Malacath, Sheogorath, Mehrunes Dagon YOKUDA: Satakal, Ruptga, Tu'whacca, Zeht, Morwha, Tava, Malooc, Diagna, Sep, HoonDing, Leki, Onsi BRETONI: Akatosh, Magnus, Y'ffre, Dibella, Arkay, Zenithar, Mara, Stendarr, Kynaret, Julianos, Sheor, Phynaster ELSWEYR: Alkosh, Khenarthi, Riddle'Thar, ja-Kha'jay, Mara, S'rendarr, Lorkhaj, Rajhin, Baan Dar, Azura, Sheggorath UWAGI DOTYCZĄCE BOSKICH DUCHÓW PANTEONÓW (Smoczy Bóg Czasu): Akatosh to główne z dziewięciu bóstw (głównego kultu religijnego Cyrodiil i jego prowincji) i jedno z dwóch bóstw obecnych we wszystkich religiach Tamriel (drugim jest Lorkhan). Uważa się go zazwyczaj za pierwszego z bogów, który powstał w Miejscu Początku. Po jego utworzeniu się inne duchy miały łatwiej i stworzyły różne panteony świata. Jest najwyższym bogiem Cesarstwa Cyrodiil i ucieleśnia cechy wytrzymałości, niezwyciężoności i nieskończonej legitymizacji. (Pożeracz Światów): Alduin jest nordycką odmianą Akatosha, z wyglądu jedynie przypominającą swój odpowiednik wśród dziewięciu bóstw. Przydomek Alduina - Pożeracz Światów - pochodzi od mitu przedstawiającego go jako potworną, szalejącą burzę ognia, która zniszczyła poprzedni świat, by powołać do życia ten. Nordowie postrzegają więc boga czasu zarówno jako stwórcę, jak i przyczynę apokalipsy. Nie jest głową norskiego panteonu (właściwie panteon ten nie ma przywódcy, zob. niżej: Shor), lecz jego źródłem, ponurym i przerażającym. (Smoczy Król Kotów): Anaquinińskie bóstwo sprzed czasów dynastii ri'Datta. Jest odmianą altmerskiego Auri-Ela, podobnym do Akatosha kulturowym bohaterem najdawniejszych Khajiitów. Jego kult powstał w czasach Riddle-T'hara i nadal cieszy się ogromną popularnością na pustkowiach Elsweyr. Przedstawia się go jako przerażającego smoka, istotę, którą Khajiitowie nazywają „zwykłym dużym kotem". W czasach mitologicznych przerwał wczesny aldmerski pogrom Pelinala Białorękiego. (Matka Morrowind): Większość wzmianek o Akatoshu zniknęła ze starożytnych chimerskich legend podczas ich tak zwanego „exodusu", głównie ze względu na powiązanie tego boga i jego prestiżu z Altmerami. Większość cech Akatosha, tak cenionych przez śmiertelników: nieśmiertelność, historyczność, genealogia, objawiła się w postaci Almalexii, najpopularniejszej członkini boskiej Trójcy Morrowind. (Bóg Cyklu Życia i Śmierci): Członek panteonu dziewięciu bóstw, popularny również w innych religiach. Arkay często jest ważniejszy w tych kulturach, w których jego ojciec, Akatosh, jest albo mniej związany z czasem, albo w których te powiązania są trudne do zrozumienia dla laika. Jest bogiem pogrzebów i ceremonii pogrzebowych, czasem kojarzonym również z porami roku. Jego kapłani to twardzi wrogowie nekromancji i wszelkich nieumarłych. Mówi się, że Arkay nie istniał, nim świat nie został stworzony pod nadzorem, prośbą czy też przez podstęp Lorkhana. Dlatego też nazywa się go czasem Bogiem Śmiertelników. (Król Aldmerów): elfickim odpowiednikiem Akatosha jest Auri-El. Jest on duszą Anui-Ela, który z kolei jest duszą Anu Wszystkiego. Jest głową większości aldmerskich panteonów. Większość Altmerów i Bosmerów dowodzi swojego pochodzenia w prostej linii od Auri-Ela. W jedynej znanej chwili swej słabości zgodził się na wzięcie udziału w stworzeniu świata śmiertelników, czynie, który na zawsze usunął elfy z duchowych światów wieczności. Aby im to wynagrodzić, Auri-El poprowadził w mitycznych czasach dawnych Aldmerów przeciw armiom Lorkhana, obalając tyrana i ustanawiając pierwsze królestwa Altmeru, Altmory i Starej Ehlnofey. Następnie wzniósł się do nieba na oczach swych wiernych, by mogli nauczyć się kroków niezbędnych do ucieczki z padołu śmiertelników. (Bogini Świtu i Zmierzchu): Azura była boginką przodkiem, która nauczyła Chimerów tajemnic potrzebnych do odróżnienia się od Altmerów. Niektóre z jej bardziej konwencjonalnych nauk są czasem przypisywane Boethiahowi. Wedle opowieści Azura często przybiera raczej formę wspólnej kosmicznej siły rasy jako całości niż spersonifikowanego boga. Znana jest również jako antycypacja Sotha Sila. W Elsweyr Azura jest niemal odrębną istotą, lecz nadal jest wiązana z odróżnieniem się Khajiitów od rasy Altmerów. (Bóg Bandytów): W większości regionów Baan Dar jest bóstwem marginalnym, przewrotnym patronem złodziei i żebraków. W Elsweyr pełni ważniejszą rolę, uważa się go za pariasa. W tym aspekcie Baan Dar staje się sprytem lub desperackim geniuszem cierpiących od lat Khajiitów, których plany zawsze niweczą knowania ich elfich lub ludzkich wrogów. (Książę Spisków): wieszczona przez proroka Velotha Boethiah jest pierwotną boską przodkinią Mrocznych Elfów. Dzięki jej objawieniom Chimerowie, Odmieniony Lud, odrzucili wszelkie więzi z Aldmerami i stworzyli nowe państwo w oparciu o zasady daedryczne. Wszelkie postępy kultury Mrocznych Elfów wiązane są z Boethiah - od filozofii, poprzez magię, po „odpowiedzialną" architekturę. Starożytne alegorie Velotha są bez wyjątku opisami heroicznych dokonań Boethiah w walce z rozmaitymi wrogami. Znana jest też jako antycypacja Almalexii. (Orychalkowy Bóg Bocznego Ostrza): Prastary, brutalny kult Redgardów. Pojawił się w Yokudzie podczas dwudziestej siódmej rzezi wężowego rodu. Diagna był awatarem HoonDinga (yokudańskiego Boga Czynienia Drogi, patrz niżej), który osiągnął trwałe istnienie. Był postacią ważną dla pokonania leworękich elfów, gdyż przyniósł ludowi Yokudy orychalkową broń, dzięki której mogli zwyciężyć. W Tamriel poprowadził grupę wiernych wyznawców przeciw orkom z Orsinium u szczytu ich starożytnej potęgi, potem jednak utracił swój status. Jest teraz jedynie lokalnym duchem mocy w Górach Smoczego Ogona. (Bogini Piękna): Popularne bóstwo z dziewięciu. W Cyrodiil ma niemal tuzin różnych kultów - część poświęconą kobietom, część artystom i estetyce, a część nauczaniu erotyki. (Leśny Człowiek): Starożytny atmorański demon, który swego czasu niemal namówił Nordów na zostanie Altmerami. Większość mitów Ysgramoru opowiada o wymykaniu się z sideł starego Herma-Mory. Zwany jest też Demonem Wiedzy i jest luźno powiązany z kultowym pochodzeniem Morag Tong (gildii drwali), choćby poprzez więzi ze swym bratem/siostrą Mefalą. (Bóg Czynienia Drogi): Yokudański duch „zwycięstwa nad niewiernymi". Wedle historii HoonDing pojawiał się, gdy Redgardzi zmuszeni byli „czynić drogę" swemu ludowi. W historii Tamriel zdarzyło się to tylko trzy razy: dwa w pierwszej erze podczas inwazji Ra Gada i raz podczas wojny Tibera. Mówi się, że w swym ostatnim wcieleniu HoonDing był mieczem lub koroną. Lub jednym i drugim. (Bóg Run): Norski bóg hermetycznych rozkazów. Gdy utracił poparcie reszty tego panteonu, został Julianosem, jednym z dziewięciu bóstw. Nieobecny we współczesnej mitologii Skyrim. (Bóg Wielkiego Księżyca): Aldmerski bóg wielkiego księżyca, zwany też Masserem lub Łzą Mary. W religii Khajiitów Jode jest jedynie jednym z aspektów Księżycowej Sieci, ja-Kha'jay. (Bóg Małego Księżyca): Aldmerski bóg małego księżyca. Znany też jako Secunda lub Smutek Stendarra. W religii Khajiitów Jone jest jedynie jednym z aspektów Księżycowej Sieci, ja-Kha'jay. (Bóg Wiedzy i Logiki): Julianos, często utożsamiany z Jhunalem, norskim ojcem języka i matematyki, jest cyrodiilskim bogiem literatury, prawa, historii i sprzeczności. Zakony założone przez Tibera Septima, poświęcone Julianosowi, strzegą Pradawnych Zwojów. (Ostatni Pocałunek): Nordycka bogini burzy. Wdowa po Shorze i ulubione bóstwo wojowników. Często nazywana jest Matką Ludzi. Jej córki nauczyły pierwszych Nordów korzystania z thu'um, języka burzy. (Bogini Powietrza): Kynaret jest jedną z dziewięciu bóstw, najpotężniejszym duchem nieba. W niektórych legendach jako pierwsza zgadza się na plan Lorkhana - stworzenie świata śmiertelników - i buduje w pustce miejsce na jego stworzenie. Jest również wiązana z deszczem, który ponoć nie zdarzał się przed usunięciem boskiej iskry Lorkhana. (Święta Miecza Duchów): Bogini i córka Wysokiego Ojca, patronka dziwnego władania mieczem. Na-Totambu z Yokudy długo walczyli o to, kto poprowadzi atak przeciw leworękim elfom. Ich mistrzowie miecza jednak tak doskonale znali najbardziej znane cięcia, że stale remisowali. Leki wprowadziła efemeryczną fintę. Wtedy też pojawił się zwycięzca i rozpoczęła wojna z Aldmerami. (Zaginiony Bóg): to bóstwo stwórca/oszust/badacz, obecny we wszystkich mitycznych tradycjach Tamriel. Jego najbardziej popularnym imieniem jest almerskie „Lorkhan" - Bęben Przeznaczenia. Przekonał lub doprowadził pierwotne duchy do stworzenia świata śmiertelników, naruszając status quo - tak jak jego ojciec, Padomay, zakłócił stabilność Miejsca Początku. Po tym, jak świat się zmaterializował, Lorkhan został oddzielony od jego boskiego środka - w niektórych tradycjach wbrew swojej woli - i wędrował po stworzeniu ed'Ada. On i jego metafizyczne umiejscowienie w „spisku istnienia" interpretowane jest na różne sposoby. Na przykład, w Morrowind wiąże się go ze ścieżką Psijików, procesem, w którym śmiertelnikom nakazuje się przewyższyć bogów, którzy ich stworzyli. Dla Wysokich Elfów jest on najbardziej bluźnierczą z wyższych potęg, ponieważ na zawsze zerwał ich więź ze światem duchów. W legendach niemal zawsze jest wrogiem Aldmerów i - siłą rzeczy - bohaterem pierwszych ludzi. (Bestia Księżyca): Anaquinińskie bóstwo sprzed czasów dynastii ri'Datta, łatwo kojarzone z Zaginionym Bogiem, Lorkhanem. (Mag): Bóg czarnoksięstwa, Magnus, w ostatniej chwili wycofał się z projektu tworzenia świata, choć drogo go to kosztowało. To, co pozostało z niego w świecie, odczuwane jest i kontrolowane przez ludzi jako magia. Jedna z opowieści głosi, że choć pomysłodawcą był Lorkhan, to Magnus stworzył schematy i diagramy niezbędne do budowy świata śmiertelników. Czasem reprezentowany jest przez astrolabium, teleskop lub - najczęściej - przez kostur. Wedle legend Cyrodiil może on zamieszkiwać ciała potężnych magów i użyczać im swojej mocy. Kojarzony z Zurinem Arctusem, Podziemnym Królem. (Bóg Klątw): Malacath to ożywione odchody, w jakie zmienił się Trinimac. Jest raczej słabą, lecz żądną zemsty daedrą. Mroczne Elfy twierdzą zaś, że jest również Malakiem, bogiem-królem orków. Stale szuka słabych punktów u Dunmerów. (Król Hordy): Bóg przeciwnik Ra Gady. Poprowadził goblinów przeciw Redgardom w pierwszej erze. Uciekł na północ, gdy armia HoonDinga pokonała jego goblińskie hordy. (Malacath): Bóg orków, który przez długi czas sprawiał kłopoty następcom króla Haralda. Uciekł na wschód po klęsce w bitwie przy Smoczym Murze ok. 660 roku 1 ery. Jego wściekłość napełniała ponoć niebo cuchnącą siarką nienawiścią, nazwaną później „rokiem zimy w lecie". (Bogini Miłości): Niemal uniwersalna bogini. Jej kult rozpoczął się w czasach mitologicznych, kiedy była boginką płodności. W Skyrim jest ona służącą Kyne. W Cesarstwie jest boginką matką. Czasem wiąże się ją z Nir „Anuad", żeńskim pierwiastkiem kosmosu, który dał początek stworzeniu. W zależności od religii jest ona małżonką Akatosha lub Lorkhana albo konkubiną ich obu. (Bóg Zniszczenia): Popularna siła daedryczna. Powiązany jest z zagrożeniami naturalnymi, takimi jak ogień, trzęsienia ziemi i powodzie. Jednak w niektórych kulturach jest jedynie bogiem rozlewu krwi i zdrady. To bardzo ważne bóstwo w Morrowind - reprezentuje tam ziemie niemal niemożliwe do zamieszkania. (Androginia): Mefala nazywana(-y) jest Tkaczką/Tkaczem Sieci lub Pajęczą Boginką / Pajęczym Bogiem. W Morrowind był(a) przodkiem, który(-a) nauczył(a) Chimerów umiejętności niezbędnych do unikania przeciwników i do skrytobójstwa. W tamtych czasach wrogów było wielu, gdyż Chimerowie stanowili jedynie małą frakcję. Wraz z Boethiah zorganizował(a) systemy klanowe, które legły u podstaw późniejszych wielkich rodów. Założył(a) Morag Tong. Określa się go/ją jako przewidywanie Viveka. (Bóg Knowań, Król Gwałtu): Daedryczna potęga, niezwykle ważna w Morrowind. Zawsze jest tam arcywrogiem Boethiaha, Księcia Spisków. To główne źródło utrapień Dunmerów (a przedtem Chimerów). Wedle legend zawsze próbuje zbrukać krew wielkich rodów lub w inny sposób naruszyć dunmerską „czystość". Ród superpotworów, które żyją ponoć w Molag Amur, jest efektem uwiedzenia przez niego Viveka w poprzedniej erze. (Pierwszy Oddech Człowieka): Starożytny kulturowy bóg bohater Cyro-nordów. Legenda opisuje go jako zdobywcę cytadeli - dzieła mitycznych czasów, które pozwoliło ludziom przejąć kontrolę nad Sercem Doliny. Często utożsamiany jest z nordycką potęgą thu'um, a więc z Kynaret. (Bogini Sutka): Yokudańska bogini płodności. Najważniejsze bóstwo w tamtejszym panteonie, ulubiona żona Wysokiego Ojca. Nadal czci się ją w różnych regionach Hammerfell, między innymi w Stros M'kai. Morwha zawsze przedstawiana jest z czterema ramionami, dzięki którym może „złapać więcej mężów". (Zabójca Bogów): Chimerański król Resdayn, złotej ery starego Velotha. Zabity podczas bitwy o Czerwoną Górę, Nerevar był głosicielem drogi trójkąta i jest najważniejszym świętym wiary Dunmerów. Mówi się, że zabił Dumaca, ostatniego króla krasnoludów, i zjadł jego serce. (Młynarz Kości): Znany wojowniczy bóg yokudańskiego Ra Gada. Onsi nauczył ludzkość wydłużania noży, by stały się mieczami. (Stara Kołatka): Bóg „pożyczony" przez Nordów, którzy najpewniej rozpoczęli czcić go w czasach, gdy Aldmerowie rządzili Atmorą. Nordowie wierzą, że póki nie pojawił się Orkey, żyli tak długo jak elfy. Podstępnie namówił ich na wymianę, która „związała ich z liczeniem zim". Swego czasu, jak mówią legendy, ze względu na podłą magię Orkeya Nordowie żyli zaledwie sześć lat. Pojawił się jednak Shor i w nieznany sposób usunął klątwę, przerzucając jej większość na pobliskich orków. : Bóg bohater wysp Summerset, który nauczył Altmerów, jak przedłużyć swoje życie o kolejne sto lat dzięki chodzeniu krótszym krokiem. (Rabuś): Bóg złodziej Khajiitów, który dorastał w części Senchalu zwanej Czarne Kiergo. Rahjin, najsławniejszy złodziej w historii Elsweyr, ukradł ponoć tatuaż z karku śpiącej cesarzowej Kintyry. (Cyrodiil): Kulturowy bóg bohater drugiego imperium. Reman był największym bohaterem czasu akavirskich kłopotów. Namówił on najeźdźców, by pomogli mu zbudować jego własne imperium, i podbił całe Tamriel poza Morrowind. Stworzył ceremonię koronowania cesarza, łącznie z rytuałami związanymi z Amuletem Królów, klejnotem duszy o olbrzymiej mocy. Jego dynastia wygasła za sprawą dunmerskiego Morag Tong pod koniec pierwszej ery. Zwany też Światowym Bogiem. (Taniec Dwu Księżyców): Khajiickie bóstwo kosmicznego porządku, Riddle'Thar, został objawiony Elsweyr przez Rid-Thar-ri'Dattę, Grzywę. Riddle'Thar jest bardziej zestawem wskazówek, wedle których należy żyć, niż pojedynczą istotą, lecz niektóre z jego awatarów lubią przybierać kształty skromnych sług bogów. Znany też jako Bóg Cukru. (Wysoki Ojciec): Najważniejsze bóstwo panteonu yokudańskiego znane powszechniej jako Wysoki Ojciec. Był pierwszym bogiem, który odkrył, jak przeżyć głód Satakala. Idąc jego przykładem, również inni bogowie nauczyli się „ominięcia", procesu, dzięki któremu mogą przetrwać dłużej niż czas jednego życia. Wysoki Ojciec umieścił na niebie gwiazdy, by pokazać, jak to zrobić, również pomniejszym duchom. Gdy jednak okazało się, że duchów jest zbyt wiele, by je kontrolować, Ruptga stworzył pomocnika z martwej skóry dawnych światów. Pomocnikiem tym jest Sep (patrz niżej), który później tworzy świat śmiertelników. (Skóra Świata): Yokudański bóg wszystkiego. Fuzja koncepcji Anu i Padomaya. Najprościej rzecz ujmując, Satakal jest bardzo podobny do norskiego Alduina, który niszczy jeden świat, by rozpocząć istnienie kolejnego. W mitologii yokudańskiej Satakal zrobił to (i nadal robi) wiele razy. Cykl ten spowodował narodziny duchów, które potrafiły przetrwać ten proces. Duchy te stały się w końcu yokudańskim panteonem. Bóg popularny wśród nomadów Alik'r. (Szalony Bóg): Sheogorath spotyka się wszędzie z pełnym lęku szacunkiem, wyraźnie widocznym w większości miejsc w Tamriel. Współczesne źródła wskazują, że początki jego kultu pochodzą z opowieści kosmogonicznych Aldmerów. Według nich „rodzi" się on, gdy usunięta zostaje boska iskra Lorkhana. Jeden istotny mit nazywa go „dziurą świata w kształcie Sithisa". (Zły Człowiek): W Bretonii jest on źródłem wszelkich nieszczęść. Z początku był najprawdopodobniej bogiem nieudanych plonów, ale większość współczesnych teologów jest zgodna w tym, że stanowi on zdemonizowaną wersję norskiego Shora powstałą w mrocznych latach po upadku Saarthal. (Wąż): Yokudańska wersja Lorkhana. Sep narodził się, ponieważ Wysoki Ojciec stworzył go, by pomógł mu w regulacji wymiany dusz. Sep jednak, z powodu głodu Satakala, ogarnięty jest szaleństwem i przekonuje kilku bogów, by pomogli mu stworzyć łatwiejszą alternatywę dla ominięcia. Jest nim, oczywiście, świat, jaki znamy, a duchy, które podążyły za Sepem, zostały tu uwięzione, by dokonać żywota jako śmiertelnicy. Sep zostaje ukarany przez Wysokiego Ojca za swe występki, ale jego głód żyje nadal jako próżnia wśród gwiazd, „nieprzestrzeń", która próbuje utrudnić śmiertelnikom dostęp na Dalekie Brzegi. (Bóg Człowieka): Wersja Lorkhana z Cyrodiil. Jego waga została umniejszona, gdy Akatosh wysunął się na czoło cesarskiej (a właściwie alesjańskiej) religii. Shezarr był duchem stojącym za wszystkimi działaniami ludzi, zwłaszcza za agresją Aldmerów. Czasem wiązany jest z pierwszymi bitewnymi magami Cyrodiil. W dzisiejszych czasach, gdy tolerancja rasowa jest powszechna, Shezarr jest zapomnianym bogiem. (Bóg Podziemia): Nordycka wersja Lorkhana, bóg, który po stworzeniu świata staje po stronie ludzi. Obcy bogowie (tzn. elficcy) konspirują przeciw niemu i wreszcie pokonują go, skazując na zesłanie do podziemia. Atmorańskie mity opisują go jako żądnego krwi, wojowniczego króla, który raz za razem prowadzi Nordów ku zwycięstwu nad ich aldmerskimi ciemiężcami. Przed swą porażką Shor był przywódcą bogów. Czasem nazywany też Bogiem Dzieci (zob. Orkay wyżej). (Tajemnica Morrowind): Bóg Dunmerów, najmniej znana istota z boskiej Trójcy. Mówi się, że kształtuje świat na nowo ze swojego ukrytego mechanicznego miasta. (Bóg Miłosierdzia): Stendarr, jedno z dziewięciu bóstw, wyewoluował z norskich korzeni i stał się bogiem współczucia, a czasem też sprawiedliwych rządów. Mówi się, że w późnych latach życia Tibera Septima dotrzymywał mu towarzystwa. We wczesnych altmerskich legendach Stendarr jest apologetą ludzi. (Bóg Okupu): Norski prekursor Stendarra, brat Tsuna. Tan tarczy Shora. Stuhn był wojowniczym bogiem walczącym z panteonem Aldmerów. Pokazał ludziom, jak brać zakładników i jakie są z tego korzyści. (Bóg Czarnoksiężników): Aldmerski bóg przodek magii. Syrbane pomógł Bendu Olo w pokonaniu Sloada. Dzięki rozumnemu użyciu swojego magicznego pierścienia ocalił wielu przed thrassiańską plagą. Nazywa się go też Bogiem Terminatorów, gdyż jest ulubionym bóstwem młodszych członków Gildii Magów. (Ptasia Bogini): Yokudański duch powietrza. Tava jest najbardziej znana z poprowadzenia Yokudan na wyspę Herne po tym, jak zniszczono ich ojczyznę. Od tego czasu została włączona do mitologii Kynaret. Nadal jest popularna wśród żeglarzy Hammerfell, a jej kapliczki można znaleźć w większości miast portowych. (Talos, smocze dziecię): Następca Tronu Zapomnianych Królów. Tiber Septim jest najważniejszym bogiem bohaterem ludzkości. Podbił całe Tamriel i rozpoczął trzecią erę (oraz trzecie imperium). Zwany też Ysmirem, Smokiem Północy. : Potężny bóg pierwotnych Aldmerów, w niektórych miejscach bardziej popularny niż Auri-El. Był wojowniczym duchem pierwotnych elfich szczepów, który poprowadził armię przeciw ludziom. Mówi się, że jego kształt przybrał Boethiah (w niektórych wersjach opowieści nawet zjada on Trinimaca), żeby przekonać niektórych Aldmerów, by go posłuchali, co wreszcie doprowadziło do przemiany w Chimerów. Znika później z mitycznej sceny, by powrócić jako złowrogi Malacath (altmerska propaganda opisuje w ten sposób niebezpieczeństwa dunmerskiego wpływu). : Martwy norski bóg stawiania czoła przeciwnościom. Zginął, broniąc Shora przed obcymi bogami. (Oszukańczy Bóg): Yokudański bóg dusz, Tu'whacca, był przed stworzeniem świata bogiem Nikogo To Nie Obchodzi. Gdy Wysoki Ojciec stworzył ominięcie, Tu'whacca znalazł sobie cel w życiu: stał się opiekunem Dalekich Brzegów i pomaga Redgardom trafić do życia po śmierci. Jego kult jest czasem w bardziej kosmopolitycznych rejonach Hammerfell powiązany z Arkayem. (Władca Morrowind): wojowniczy, poetycki bóg Dunmerów. Vivek jest niewidzialnym strażnikiem świętej ziemi, zawsze czujnym obrońcą przed mrocznymi bogami wulkanu. Wielokrotnie ratował(a) dunmerski lud przed pewną śmiercią - najgłośniejszy przypadek to nauczenie ich oddychania przez jeden dzień pod wodą, by następnie zalać Morrowind i zabić akavirskich najeźdźców ok. 572 roku 2 ery. : Bóg pochodzenia i tajemnej wiedzy. Z początku był skrybą Auri-Ela i zapisywał wszystkie dokonania Aldmerów, małe i duże, od początku czasów. Z ulubionych fragmentów historii stworzył swoją żonę, Oghmę. (Bóg Lasu): Najważniejsze bóstwo panteonu Bosmerów. Choć Auri-El, Smok Czasu, jest królem bogów, Bosmerowie czczą Y'ffre jako ducha „tu i teraz". Wedle wierzeń leśnych elfów po stworzeniu świata śmiertelników wszędzie panował chaos. Pierwsi śmiertelnicy zmieniali się w rośliny i zwierzęta, a potem ponownie odmieniali. Wówczas Y'ffre zmienił się w pierwsze Ehlnofey, „kości świata". Gdy ustanowione zostały te prawa natury, śmiertelnicy mogli poczuć się choć odrobinę bezpiecznie w nowym świecie - mogli go w końcu zrozumieć. Y'ffre jest czasem nazywany Bajarzem ze względu na lekcje udzielone pierwszym Bosmerom. Niektórzy z nich nadal posiadają wiedzę czasu chaosu, którą mogą skutecznie wykorzystywać (Dziki Łów). (Smok Północy): Norski aspekt Talosa. Stawił czoła potędze głosów Siwobrodych na tyle długo, by wysłuchać ich proroctwa. Wielu Nordów nie mogło później na niego spojrzeć, nie widząc w nim smoka. (Bóg Trudu): Bosmerski bóg odpłacania pięknym za nadobne. Badania wykazują, że ma on korzenie zarówno w argoniańskiej, jak i akavirskiej mitologii, a do Puszczy Valen przynieśli jego kult kothringijscy żeglarze. Z'en, z pozoru bóg rolnictwa, czasem objawia się jako byt o wiele ważniejszy w kosmicznej hierarchii. Jego kult zanikł wkrótce po ataku Grypy Knhaten. (Bóg Farm): Yokudański bóg rolnictwa. Po stworzeniu świata wyparł się swego ojca, dlatego Wysoki Ojciec czyni hodowanie żywności tak trudnym. (Bóg Pracy i Handlu, Bóg Kupców): Jedno z dziewięciu bóstw. Zenithar jest, co zrozumiałe, kojarzony z Z'en, jednak w Cesarstwie o wiele częściej praktykowany jest jego kult jako boga, który otacza opieką kupców i średnią szlachtę. Jego wyznawcy mówią, że mimo tajemniczego pochodzenia Zenithar jest bogiem, „który zawsze zwycięży". Przypisy Kategoria:Skyrim: Książki